Hit Girl
by SParkie96
Summary: There's a new hero in Middleton with a severe stalking issue when it comes to Sami while at the same time, a new girl shows up in Middleton High School with eyes set on the Teen Hero leader. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hit Me Up Girl**

* * *

**Summary: The****re's a new hero in Middleton with a severe stalking issue when it comes to Sami while at the same time, a new girl shows up in Middleton High School with eyes set on the Teen Hero leader. A new villain also arrives in the small town looking for this "Hit Girl". Will Sami be able to put aside her weirded outness long enough to help the young hero? Or will obsession get in the way?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hit Girl or any characters related to the "Kick-Ass" franchise. I also do not own any cartoon characters mentioned, for they belong to their respected owners. I own only my own characters. **

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure Hit Girl aka Mindy McCready is about ten, so I'm sticking with that.**

* * *

**Middleton Town Square, April 15****th****, 2012, 10:45pm…..**

The chill of the cool air nipped at the civilians on the grounds below, making those that despised the cold shiver in an attempt to warm themselves. The trees moved gently in the breeze, shaking out peach nuts on to the grassy surface that made up the park's grounds. The sounds of cars whizzing down the street, indicating that the drivers inside were in a rush to get home and rest for another work-filled day tomorrow.

Though one hero would not be returning home anytime soon.

If you were to look on top of City Hall, at the top of the white building that overlooked the park, you would see a thin silhouette of a teenager, perched and ready, should anything occur at that very instant. The teenager was very hopeful that nothing was to happen that night, wishing to be able to guarantee that everyone was safe for that peaceful night. Unfortunately, when one is a hero, they can always be expectedly wrong. That teenager, Sami Parker, let out a sigh as a street bum ran at an alarming pace down the sidewalk. The tattered, middle-aged man appeared to be running from something or someone,

"No doubt that that someone or some bodies are the Middleton Police Department." Sami inquired as she readied her blades.

She leapt from the top of the building and landing on to another one. She ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop as she pursued the man from above. She jumped off of the building that was closest to the alleyway that the man had run into. Too easy. She stopped at the end of the alley, seeing as though the bum had reached a dead end,

"And what are we running from tonight, Lenny?" Sami asked casually. The bum gave a startled gasp as he turned to face the younger. He got on his knees and pressed his hands together, as if praying and/or begging,

"Please! You have to let me leave! I have to get away!" the old man begged. Sami raised a brow questioningly,

"Dare I ask why? Wait, let me guess? You tipped off the police about another drug cartel in the East Side of town and don't feel like sleeping in a jail cell?" the teenager asked in boredom, resting her head on her hand while resting the other arm underneath of the occupied arm. Lenny looked around nervously,

"I don't have time to talk! She could be here at any moment!" Lenny cried out. This sparked Sami's interest as she straightened herself up,

"She? Who's she?" Sami asked. Lenny opened his mouth to speak and Sami's senses went off.

"GET DOWN!" She hollered and pulled the man to the ground before ducking herself.

A gunshot rang through the air as a bullet embedded itself into the wall where Lenny's head used to be. Sami pulled out her own gun and pointed it up toward the sky, looking for where the shot could've originated from. Lenny was frazzled and ran out of the alley as more shots penetrated the night. Sami fired off a few shots of her own toward where she thought the shots came from. Another shot fired and flew passed Sami's right arm and grazed her skin. She felt nothing as the cut skin healed itself, feeling only anger as she continued to glare up at the building tops.

Taking in a breath, Sami jumped up and back on to the rooftops. She turned her head to the left and then to the right, catching sight of a retreating cape as a shorter figure ran away from her. Sami took off after, the wind whipping at her as she sprinted across the buildings. Whoever this was, they were not getting off the hook that easily. The figure turned around at the edge of the tenth building. Sami observed this.

The figure looked like a little girl no older than ten years old. She had purple hair and a mask that looked like a strip of black cloth with two eyeholes cut out of it. She also wore a long-sleeved purple kevlar top that ended at black gloves, a purple plaid skirt with either plum colored or black leggings and combat boots. Her belt had an HG etched into it. A cape finished the costume, held at her neck with a silver padlock. The little girl smiled at Sami,

"Hel-lo, Ms. Tall, Dark, and Good-Looking." the little girl practically whistled out.

Sami again raised a brow at the awkward compliment. Sami didn't have time to reply as the purple haired chick ran at her with speed, a butterfly knife ready. Before she could defend, the girl lodged the knife into the older teen's side, dragging a startled yelp from the other's throat. The sound of metal snapping in half was heard as the girl twisted the knife before taking it out of Sami's side before taking off in the opposite direction. Sami fired a tracker at younger girl's cape before she could totally escape out of view. When the girl could no longer be seen, the Teen Hero gave an aggrivated growl, pounding at the cement below her,

"Damn it!" she yelled, wincing as her side practically screamed at her to stop moving. She dug her fingers into the five inch deep wound, looking for the metal. She found it, but only part of it as another sound of snapping metal was heard. Taking out what she had, Sami flicked the metal into a random direction.

Great, time to call Gohan and tell him that she got stabbed by a four foot five, ten year old girl. Yeah, she couldn't wait to hear his reponse to that. Or whatever tongue lashing she was about to receive.

She dialed Gohan's communication link on her computer gaunlet before pressing a finger to her ear and activating the earwig. She heard ringing and then a calm, "Hello" was heard on the other side of the line. Taking a deep breath, Sami told Gohan what had happened. There was a pregnant pause as she waited for his reply,

Gohan let out a sigh of his own, "I'll radio Myaxx. She should be here in a few, depending on what mood she's in. Just...get back to base."

Sami gave a nod and thanked her brother before hanging up. A jog across several buildings, a leap across the street and jogging across several more buildings was how far she had to go in order to get to her Camaro. She was slightly annoyed that she had to deal with that girl, but was also thankful that none of the other Teen Heroes or, god forbid, Kid Heroes had come out tonight. If something were to happen to any of them, well, let's just say that the girl would be wearing cement shoes at the bottom of Lake Wannaweep.

On a better note, Sami was able to unlock her car and get inside. Pressing autopilot and the coordinates on the navigation systems, she sat back as the car drove itself home. She sighed again, hopefully Middleton High School teachers decided that they didn't want to do anything tomorrow.

* * *

**That's all for chapter one. Feedback would be much appreciated if you liked it. Review, Favorite, or Alert if you want. I'll be updating soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hit Me Up Girl**

* * *

**Summary: The****re's a new hero in Middleton with a severe stalking issue when it comes to Sami while at the same time, a new girl shows up in Middleton High School with eyes set on the Teen Hero leader. A new villain also arrives in the small town looking for this "Hit Girl". Will Sami be able to put aside her weirded outness long enough to help the young hero? Or will obsession get in the way? Or is everything as it seems? So many questions, but what are the answers?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hit Girl or any characters related to the "Kick-Ass" franchise. I also do not own any cartoon characters mentioned, for they belong to their respected owners. I own only my own characters. **

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure Hit Girl aka Mindy McCready is about ten, so I'm sticking with that.**

* * *

**Middleton High School, April 16****th****, 2012, 7:15am…..**

Sami let out a yawn of exhaustion as she started to doze off at the wheel of the Maro. Thank god she had already parked. She had been up all night dealing with Myaxx's lecturing and hollering about how irresponsible she was. How Sami should have been more careful. It was also mostly taunting about how a "human juvenile deliquent" was able to do what thousands of convicts have been trying to do for years. Successfully anyway.

Myaxx waited until around twelve fifty-five in the morning to actually get to work on getting to the tiny shard of blade that was still embedded into Sami's muscle and stitch up the wound. The alien didn't get done until an hour or so later. Through the duration of it all, she was still complaining about Sami's responsilbilty and competence. It was one of those "yada yada yada, please shut the hell up" moments. The type of moments that you only want to happen once. Emphasis on ONLY HAPPEN ONCE. Now Sami was exhausted beyond all belief.

Her other three passengers, little annoying brother Ben, shy year younger than Ben little brother Richard "Dick" Grayson, magically cousin Gwen, and superawesomelovehimlongtime best friend Jack Dublin, kept an eye on her. Wow, she must really be exhausted if she's describing them with...well...descriptions. She turned to look at what they were doing besides staring at her.

Gwen was reading her spell book by the right-hand side of the car, Ben playing with his hand-held video game on the left side, Dick was studying his Biology textbook, and Jack was reading the news paper from yesterday. Sami's attention lingered on him. Why the hell did he constantly read the newspaper anyway? The Teen Heroes already knew the news hours before it happened half the time. Why did Jack, Mr. UpToDateonAllTechnology, constantly read the paper? Especially if it's old news? Must've been a habit he picked up from his dad.

A knock on the driver's side window pulled Sami out of her thoughts. Turning her attention to the window, Sami saw Kim's smiling face as she held up two cups of Dunkin Donuts Coffee and a box of Munchkins. The brunette rolled down the window as Kim handed her the coffees and the box of doughnut holes. Sami passed them back to the three kids, making sure her hand didn't get in the way of the kids' attacks on the poor box of munchkins. Well, Ben and Gwen's attacks. Dick wasn't allowed to have all that sugar,

"Hey! If either one of you gets a shit-ton of doughnut junk on my seats or carpets, be prepared to clean it up with your mouths!" Sami warned. Jack had a doughnut and looked over at Sami, wiping a bit of sugar off of his hand and on to the seat. That earned him an elbow to the side,

"No one likes a smartass." Ben filled in for Sami as he leaned over both Dick and the seat.

"Yeah, well no one likes a dumb one either." Jack quickly shot back. Ben pouted and sat back in his seat. Jack smiled to himself before going back to reading his newspaper. Kim cleared her throat after calming her giggling,

"So, how was everyone's weekends?" she asked in a cheery tone.

Jack shrugged, Dick gave a chuckle, Gwen gave a happy "Fun!", and Ben gave a muffled noise mainly because his mouth was stuffed with chocolate doughnuts. Kim turned to Sami,

"What about you, Sam I Am?" Kim asked. Sami scowled at the cheesy nickname. She loved Dr. Seuss as a kid, but always hated that nickname. A nickname Kim still couldn't stay away from, even after all these years. Sami gave a shrug,

"It could've been better. Nothing says happy Sunday Night like getting stabbed in the side." Sami said with mock happiness. Kim's eyes went wide with shock as her mouth hung agape,

"Kim, are you trying to catch fl-"

"Who stabbed you? When and where was this?" Kim ushered as she tried to desperately to get a straight answer. Sami sighed and waited until the red head's mini mental meltdown was at its peak before giving her answer. Sami couldn't help but roll her eyes. She didn't understand why Kim was so worried and over exaggerated half the time. Sami was a big girl, she could handle herself. She waited until Kim was giving huffs and fanning herself.

Sami tilted her sunglasses downward and looked over them, "You done?" Kim nodded,

"I was stabbed by some little girl with purple hair. She decided that she likes shooting defenseless hobos. She took her butterfly knife, shoved it into my side, twisted, and broke it. Don't worry I got it out." Sami explained with reassurance. Kim still didn't calm down,

"You got stabbed by a little girl? What the hell was her problem? IS she mental?" Kim badgered.

"Hell if I know!" Sami hollered.

Before either of them could utter another word, Bonnie, Tara, Lacy, and Tracey ran up to Kim panting like crazy. Kim raised a brow at her cheerleader friends. The peppy bunch muttered numerous, "Did you hear?" and other, "Oh my G!". Sami rolled her eyes in annoyance deciding that she was getting out of the car,

"What do you bubble-headed bimbos want?" Sami snapped. Bonnie snorted and wagged a finger at her,

"Ex-squeeze me, Parker! But I was just informing Kimmie here about the newbie that's coming round Middleton." Bonnie snapped. Sami only rolled her eyes again as she looked over at her red-headed friend,

"Air-head Hotline. It's for you, Kim." Sami said, taking one more snide glance at the bossy girl before turning to talk to Dublin. Kim smiled and looked at Bonnie, waiting for an answer. Bonnie stuck her tongue out at the back of the young Parker's head before continuing,

"As I was saying, there's a new girl coming to Middleton. Supposidly, she was apart of some "Crime Syndicate" but was never found guilty. The five-o couldn't pin anything on her." Bonnie informed. Kim rolled her own eyes,

"And this couldn't wait until later, Bon-Bon?" Kim asked.

Bonnie let out a shriek of frustration as her cheer friends giggled a bit. She gave them all glares before walking away from the red-head, "Remember! We have Cheer Practice, Captain!" Bonnie mocked with a tilt of her head.

Kim sighed and turned back to Sami, who had actually listened to what Bonnie had said. Sami had her arms layed acrossed her chest and looked after the slowly retreating cheerers. Kim gave another sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose in utter annoyance. Why did Bonnie have to waste everyone's time? Kim could've found all that information out on her own.

Well, Kim was about to find out "on her own" in technicallity. A car pulled up the parking lot. From the looks of the different tags attached to the vehicle, it looked like an undercover cop car. Owned by a cop. Kim rose a brow and went up to the car. Sami called out to her, but the red head didn't seem to hear her. Out of the car came a little blonde girl around Ben's age, possibly younger. The little girl hugged a half African American man before officially getting out of the car.

Kim raised her brow at the girl's choice of clothing. It looked like a red and green plaid skirt, white knee-high stockings, blonde pigtails in braids, a white dress shirt finished off with ballerina type black shoes. She also had a pink book bag with a Monster High character on it. There was something smoking in the kid's bag. Who the he-!

!

The ten minute bell rang before the cheerleader could even figure out who this little chick was. The little girl raced into the building as the white car pulled away. Most of the students sprinted passed the dazed and confused cheerleader like they had rockets up their backsides. Other stragglers that were more laid back and/or didn't care for school hung out in the parking lot.

Sami walked up to her best friend, who still looked into the direction of their mysterious new girl. Sami tapped the red head on the shoulder, seeming to knock her out of her short "trance". Kim hummed and blinked her eyes in confusion, looking around like she didn't know where she was. This made the brunette raise a brow at the strange reaction,

"Kim? You a'ight?" Sami asked. Kim moaned and held her head, as though she was in pain or just got over a really bad headache,

"Wha?" she asked dizzily,

"Thinking about something, Spacey?" Sami asked jokingly. Kim shook her head, both to say no and clear it,

"I don't know what happened. I just saw the new girl and was justing watching her. Her bag was smoking and all of a sudden, I just felt extra confused." Kim explained. Sami gave her a confused look,

"Her bag was smoking?" the brunette asked. Kim rolled her eyes and gave a dumbed out, "Duh!". The class bell rang. Both girls uttered curses under their breaths and sprinted into the building with the other tardiers.

Once they were inside, the girls parted to their seperate classes. Sami off to Geometry and Kim to Latin. Along the way, the little girl that Kim saw earlier threw some sort of silver ball down the hall at the red head. Kim looked down at it with a puzzled look,

"What was that supposed to do?" Kim asked. Then, windows shattered around them as men in black army armor crashed through the window. Kim looked at the young girl, who looked just as panicked as she did. Kim looked at the different guys as she got into her fighting stance. She leaned toward the little girl,

"Did that silver ball just call them?" Kim hollered. The little girl shook her head,

"No, it's going to be our distraction!" she hollered back.

The silver ball opened with a hiss as it released a thick blanket of white smoke that spread across into the entire hallway. The startled men began to blindly shoot into the smoke as it surrounded them. Kim gave a shriek as she and the little girl retreated.

* * *

Sami heard Kim's scream from down the hallway and sprinted to the direction of the shriek. From what she could hear, there were several booms and gun shots. The principal called for a school lockdown as the barricades fell from the ceilings. Sami slid under the barricades quickly before they had hit the floor and blocked her off from the rest of the halls.

Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough for the one barricade. It hit the tiled floor before Sami. From what she could see, there was smoke that quickly filled up the hallway. She gave a growl and pushed on the metal bars, only to be shocked by them. Giving another growl, she jumped for the ceiling above her and pushed a tile with her feet before crawling in Kim's direction.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Kim ran down the hallway with the little girl in tow behind her. Well, she thought the little girl was behind her. On the way, a few stray henchmen attacked her, but Kim fought them off. When she was sure that they were safe, she turned to comfort the little girl, only to find that she was no where to be found. She looked around in confusion, but was broken out of her thoughts when something in the ceiling began to rattle. She got ready and waited.

Sami jumped down from the ceiling in her full battle suit. Kim squeaked as the brunette landed on the floor, bringing the tile down with her. After her shock subsided, she punched at Sami's padded shoulder,

"Where the hell have you been?" Kim hollered.

"Kim, calm down." Sami said bluntly.

Before the red head could reply, a few gun shots went off again. Sami turned and flashed a smile toward the red head, who just pointed in the direction of the attackers. With a nod, Sami took off. Kim ran to her locker to get her mission uniform.

As the brunette made her way to where all the action was, she saw the little girl from last night. The same little girl that was now fighting the bad guys. Wait, this chick was a good guy? Sami merely shrugged her shoulders and defended herself as a few of the baddies charged at her with full force. She expertly dodged their knives and guns. One guy charged at her with a switch blade. She shoved his arm upward, twisted, then snapped his wrist, making the guy yelp in pain. While he was cradling his wounded wrist, Sami did a spin kick and threw him back a few feet.

Another guy came at her from behind. Before he could wrap an arm around her throat, she grabbed said arm and threw him over her shoulder. As soon as he hit the floor, Sami punched him directly in the center of the face, thus knocking him out cold. Another came at her, but the guy got sliced in half by the end of the purple-haired girl's bo-staff. The girl raised the staff at Sami, but instead the blade stabbed another guy behind the brunette. Sami flashed the girl a grateful half smile before going back to battle.

Soon, the baddies were down to one guy, making both female heroines go at him at the same time. Though Sami had him, the purple girl ran at him,

"I got 'em!" the little girl hollered.

By the time Sami went to stop the girl, it was too late. The bo-staff was lodged deep into the remaining guy's chest. This made Sami a little panicked,

"What are you doing?" Sami hollered.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm stopping the bad guy!" the younger protested.

"You're supposed to find out what said bad guy is doing here before you kill him!" the Teen Hero Leader said, face-palming herself. The little girl didn't reply and just opted to putting her staff away and making a break for it. Her plans were short-lived when the older hero grabbed ahold of her cape. The purple girl turned to hit the older, but Sami had the other's wrists in one of her hands,

"Though, I should be asking what the hell you're doing down here instead!" Sami said.

The younger refused to answer as she kicked and thrashed at the older. Sami looked around to see that some of her classmates were beginning to wander out into the hallway. Luckily, both hereos had already disappeared by that point. At the same time, Kim had finally gotten changed and was looking around for any remaining baddies. She stomped her foot in frustration,

"God damn it! I'm slacking!" the red head hollered as she went back to the bathroom to change into her school clothes.

* * *

**The Girls' Bathroom...**

Sami had successfully dragged the still fighting girl into the bathroom. Since the interrogation room was so far away, the bathroom would just have to do. Tossing the younger aside, Sami locked the entrance door. Turning back to the pouting girl, the elder raised a gun at the other,

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sami questioned. The younger just smirked,

"Answer me!" barked the older.

The younger chuckled and stood up, dusting off her purple suit,

"Fine, I guess I can tell you. I'm on the run from some assholes that I got into some trouble with some time ago. The name's Hit Girl btw." the younger, or "Hit Girl", replied.

Hit Girl? Why did that name sound familiar? Sami was about to make a comment, when clicking was heard at the door. Both girls turned their attentions to the bathroom door, watching the lock move and knob twist. Sami raised her weapon, and so did Hit Girl. Before they attacked, out of the door emerged Kim. She shrieked and held up her hands in defense,

"Hey, hey, hey! Lower your weapons! I'm a friend, not foe!" she yelled.

Sami sighed and lowered her weapon. Hit Girl didn't and continued to "threaten" the cheerleader. Sami raised her hand in a "put it away" gesture. The youngest looked from Kim to Sami, before lowering the bo. Kim sighed in relief before glaring at Sami. She speed-walked to the brunette and punched her in the shoulder,

"That's for ditching me, you jerk!" the cheerleader yelled. Sami only laughed in amusement. Hit Girl didn't seem as amused and became a little irked,

"Jerk? You're lucky she didn't shoot you!" the purple girl yelled. Kim gave her a questioning look,

"Who's the plum?" Sami shook her head, but Hit Girl jumped on to Sami's back and leaned over her shoulder,

"The name's Hit Girl, Princess. Don't forget it!" The older girl shook the youngest off of her back and stayed in between the two, making sure the shorter didn't attack her best friend.

Suddenly, Hit Girl threw something at the ground. In a flash of light, the young hero was gone. Kim coughed and waved at the smoke. The smoke set off the fire alarms and activated the sprinklers. The two teenagers got soaked. Kim looked at Sami threw soaked locks of red,

"I'm guessing that was the girl that stabbed you?" Kim asked. Sami muttered a reply in confirmation. The red head shook her head and stuck it under the hand dryer to dry herself off. The other looked around the bathroom to figure out which way the young hero had escaped. The window to the outside had been cracked open with a note in said crack. Sami went over and picked it up. She opened it,

**_Parker, _**

**_If you want real answers, meet me on the rooftop (ALONE) where we had first encountered one another last night. I'll sing like a robin. (Yes, pun intended). Be there at around 11:30 tonight. Don't be late. _**

**_-Hit Girl_**

**_P.S. If you skip out on me, I know where you live. _**

Sami folded the note back up and stuck it in her back pocket. Well that wasn't creepy or anything. She mentally cursed. Tonight was the night that Robin and Ben were going to go on patrol with her. She thought that maybe she would be able to convince her brothers to stay home tonight, but Robin and Ben would just come on out anyway. Or even worse, Robin would get the big guy involved, and Sami DID NOT feel like dealing with her other father.

Kim broke the other out of her thoughts by throwing paper towels at her,

"Sami! I asked what you were doing tonight. I've got a cheer competition tonight and it's the biggest one of the season and I convinced our other teammates to show up. You're the only one who I haven't gotten ahold of. Would you be able to make it?" the red head asked with hope.

Sami bit her lip. God damn, why did everything have to happen tonight? She looked back up at Kim, who looked like a kicked puppy dog. The brunette sighed,

"What time?" she asked in defeat. Kim squealed and hugged her friend tightly,

"Our team performs at 9:30 sharp. PLEASE DON'T BE LATE!" Kim yelled as she kissed Sami's cheek before buzzing happily out into the hallway with a bunch of "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"s. Sami face-palmed. She just hoped this didn't drag out into the patrolling and meeting with the newbie. This was going to be a night of hell, now wasn't it?

* * *

**End of this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hit Girl**

* * *

**Summary: The****re's a new hero in Middleton with a severe stalking issue when it comes to Sami while at the same time, a new girl shows up in Middleton High School with eyes set on the Teen Hero leader. A new villain also arrives in the small town looking for this "Hit Girl". Will Sami be able to put aside her weirded outness long enough to help the young hero? Or will obsession get in the way? Or is everything as it seems? So many questions, but what are the answers?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hit Girl or any characters related to the "Kick-Ass" franchise. I also do not own any cartoon characters mentioned, for they belong to their respected owners. I own only my own characters. **

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure Hit Girl aka Mindy McCready is about ten, so I'm sticking with that. Title has been changed.**

* * *

**Middleton High School, April 16****th****, 2012, 9:35 pm…..**

Sami turned the corner on her way to school for Kim's competition. She was running late due to the fact that her older sister was looking for what, only Tru knew. The young duel-haired girl's eyes never left the road as she reached for her gun in the glove compartment. Just in case a certain purple haired demon showed up to cause trouble in the high school. Sami gave a sigh and hoped that it would not come down to her having to shoot a child. She looked up only to have something land on her windshield,

"Oh, shit!" she hollered, swerving off the road.

Her car came to a screeching halt at the side of the road, hitting and fire hydrant while she was at it. The top of the hydrant broke off and as water shot in the air like a volcano and all over the street around her. Frustrated, she leapt out of the car now in full uniform and weapons out. As she approached the front of the car, she saw that there was no blood or any body parts stuck in the grill or the hood of the car.

A butterfly knife flew passed her head and embedded itself into the tree bark behind her. The Leader didn't even make a move as the blade nicked her shoulder. She just turned to look at it with an "Are you serious?" look, before turning her head to the direction from which the blade had came,

"Was that really necessary?" Sami asked.

Hit Girl jumped out of the tree and on to the roof of the busted up Camaro. Sami turned to stare at the younger, who just stuck out her tongue,

"Yes," Hit Girl said, yanking the blade out of the tree, "yes it was."

Sami just rolled her eyes at the younger before releasing a growl. This little monster stabbed her, smoke bombed her, and now just helped total her Camaro. And all before Patrol Time! Great! What the hell was Hit Girl doing here so early any way? They weren't supposed to meet until later on! It was only...9:45 pm. Shit, she was late for Kim's competition!

"Okay, Hit Girl, not to be rude or anything, but what the hell are you doing here? I thought you wanted to meet up later?" Sami asked.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you now. My godfa-agent, just got gunned down and my safehouse has been compromised and-" Hit Girl began,

"And now you need somewhere to go now, huh?" Sami finished for the younger. Hit Girl nodded.

The older of the two let out a sigh, "Look, right now neither of us are going anywhere due to my current car problem, in case you haven't noticed. The best I can do is find you a disguise and call up my sister so we can head to my house and hide you there until we can find you a nice place to go."

Hit Girl looked less than happy by that plan. Like she would rather carve her own eyes with a rusty blade than follow through with that. The smaller girl pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at her own head,

"Either I go to live with you permantly, or I'll blow my own brains out." the purple girl said.

Sami gave a groan as she took out her phone and called Tru. Why was this chick being difficult? Tru answered as Sami told her what had happened. Yelling could be heard on the other end, begging Sami to call the cops or drag the kid to Arkham. They were already dealing with orphan problems with their parents' newest adopted child, the crazy bitch that one was. Tru explained that this Hit Girl could just be as crazy as their new sister. Sami looked down at Hit Girl, who had removed the gun from her temple and was now staring at the elder. Well, if the girl hadn't shot her or herself already, she couldn't be that crazy. After a few more moments, Tru had finally given in,

"Fine, just don't tell mom or dad! I'll try to convince them to let your little friend stay with us, somehow." the girl on the other end exclaimed before hanging up.

Sami gave another sigh and hung up. Hit Girl gave her a confused look,

"Well?" she asked.

"Tru says you can live with us, just don't make yourself known in front of my parents until Tru can talk them down. We're already having an orphan problem of our own." Sami explained, earning yet another confused look from the younger,

"Already? What does that mean?" Hit Girl asked.

Another sigh, "My parents adopted another child, a Romainian girl who just turned twelve named Esther, this past weekend from the local orphanage. They thinks she's the sweetest little kid they've ever encountered and that she's like a little princess," Sami began,

"...but she's actually some type of She-Deviled bitch that is in need of a serious attitude adjustment?" Hit Girl finished.

"Not my exact choice of words, but yeah, that pretty much hits the nail on the head." Sami said, causing the younger girl to snort. It was the older hero's turn to give the younger a confused look of her own,

" 'Hits the nail on the head'? How old _**are**_ you?" the purple clad girl wondered.

Sami gave her a glare before going over to inspect the total extent of damage done to her car. So far, the only thing that had been seriously messed up were the headlights, front end of the hood, and grill. Nothing a good trip to the Council ship yard couldn't fix. If there was still enough Cybertronian scrap metal left. A car engine came up behind the two. Sami gave Tru a relieved face as the purple girl climbed into her sister's car. The dual-colored hair girl called the tow truck guy that worked for SHIELD to come pick up her camaro. When Sami got in the car, Tru handed her a duffle bag, telling the younger that it had civilian clothes for her and the unidentified brat.

* * *

**Middleton...**

Sami looked over at the younger girl next to her on the bleachers, who did not look at all happy to be there in the first place. The cheer competition was almost over and so far Hit Girl, or "Mindy", did nothing but complain about the cheerleaders the whole time. They didn't even show up until half way through the second half! That wasn't even that long and Hit Girl was acting like they were there the entire time.

So far the competition was down to just the Middleton Cheer Squad and the Upperton Cheer Team. The Upperton team had already gone, getting three nines in a row, while Middleton had also gotten three nines, making this the tie-breaking round,

"This is practically boring me to death!" Mindy whined and fell over into Sami's lap in an overdramatic manner. Sami just rolled her eyes and continued to watch the two teams, but found that she couldn't even do that because of the younger hero poking her in the stomach repeatedly,

"What?!" Sami hissed.

"I want food,"

"Then I'll give you money so you can go get some,"

"I'm too lazy. You do it,"

"Act your age please,"

"I am. I'm acting like a very bored ten and three fourths year old,"

"No you're not! You're acting like a very annoying five year old!"

"….touché." Mindy said as she took the offered money from Sami and went to the concession stand.

With an irritated shake of the head, the elder hero went back to watching the competition, only to see that Middleton had lost to Upperton by one point. Giving a sigh, she picked up hers and Mindy's jackets and made her way down to the gym floor, watching as everyone was doing the same. She kept her head on a swivel, keeping her eyes out for both Kim and Mindy. Sami saw her teammates and the Kid Heroes approaching along with her other little brother Dick, seeing them also congratulating/comforting an upset looking Kim. She took a deep breath when she saw that Mindy had returned from the concession stand, soda and chips in hand,

"Hey," Kim said, "Where were you earlier? I didn't see you in the stands."

Sami gulped as Mindy stood by her side looking up at the other heroes with a quizzical look plastered on her features,

"Who are all of these 'tards?" Mindy asked nonchalantly.

Most of the Teen and Kid Heroes gave her insulted looks while others either looked confused or amused,

"Who are you, Retard?" Ben asked.

"Hey! I asked the first question, so therefore, you answer first!" Mindy exclaimed irritably,

"Nuh, uh!"

"Uh, huh!"

"Nuh, uh!"

"Uh, huh!"

"Enough!" Sami intervened as she pulled the two young heroes away from each other. Mindy huffed and stuck her tongue out at the older boy, who stuck his tongue out back at her. They both earned a scolding look from the Teen Hero leader. Mindy gave another huff and continued to sip on her soda while Ben gave his sister an apologetic glance. Sami sighed herself before turning to the rest of her team,

"Teen Heroes, this is Hit Girl. Hit Girl, these are the Teen Heroes." Sami said in an introductory like manner.

Most of her team said either, "Hi", "Hello", "Sup", etc. Mindy didn't look impressed at all. She ignored everyone's greetings and walked passed everyone to go outside to Sami's backup car. Again, Sami rolled her eyes,

"Sorry, she's not a people person." Sami explained.

"Is that the freaky little chick that stabbed you?" Monique asked. Sami nodded,

"Then why did you bring her here? That girl is obviously crazy!" Trixie exclaimed.

"She explained to me that she's on the run from some bad people, but refuses to go to Witness Protection." Sami explained.

"Where are her parents?" Kim asked.

Another sigh, "Her mother died after she was born, her father was murdered and her "agent", but I'm assuming that said agent is her godfather, was gunned down in a fire fight in Gotham City."

"Gotham? What was his name?" Dick asked.

"She wouldn't tell me his name. She just called him her Agent." Sami explained.

Most of the heroes nodded. After saying their goodbyes, Sami took Ben, Dick, and Jack with her back to the backup car so she could drive them home. When they got out to the car, Mindy sat shotgun inside of the car. Sami gave the younger girl a very confused look.

Jack leaned into Sami's shoulder,

"How did she get into the car?"

Sami just continued to stare wide-eyed at her car, giving the blond boy a shrug. She honestly didn't know how the younger girl got into her car, nor did she really cared at the moment. She just needed to figure out what this little girl was running from. So far, Sami's mother wasn't exactly thrilled to have the same ten year old girl that stabbed her sixteen year old living with them for awhile. Sami was also determined to help this little girl in anyway she was able to, no matter the cost,

"Yo! Get in the car! It's chilly!" Mindy called from the passenger seat.

"Yo, yo, yo! Do you not understand the idea of "I call shotgun?" 'cause that's my seat!" Ben hollered as he ran at Sami's car and pulled on the passenger side door,

"Ben! If you break that door, I'm going to kick your ass!" Sami threatened, making Ben knock off his actions. Sami could see Ben's sticking his tongue out at the younger girl inside of the car. The older girl rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. Sami climbed into the driver's side as the three boys climbed into the backseat. As soon as they settled in, Dick spoke,

"So, what time are we going on patrol tonight, Sam?" the raven-haired asked. Mindy whipped her head around to look up at the Teen Hero leader with a confused look.

The brunette girl just sighed, "In about a half-hour, fourty-five minutes tops. Is that okay with you?"

Dick nodded, a smile on both his and Ben's faces. Mindy continued to stare up at Sami,

"Can I come?" the purple-haired girl asked.

Before Sami could reply, Ben sat up further so he was able to stick his upper bottom between Sami's and Mindy's seats, smirk on his features,

"I don't know, will you be able to handle it, Lil' Girl?" he asked.

Mindy just rolled her eyes at the older boy, giving him the middle finger while she was at it. Ben, again, stuck his tongue out. Mindy made a comment about the older boy's maturity, in which Ben made a smartass remark. And thus, an argument was born between the two. Both Jack and Dick made attempts at trying to stop them, but neither of the yellers backed down. Sami had enough and slammed on the breaks, making everyone learch forward. She turned to both Ben and Mindy,

"I don't want to hear another word from the either of you two about the other or neither of you go on patrol tonight, got it?" Sami threatened in a low, but threatening tone. Both of them gave her a surprised look at her tone. Both of the kids muttered a quick "Got It" before sitting back into their seats. Sami took in a deep breath and continued their drive home in order to get their uniforms for tonight's patrol. She could tell that this was going to be a very long week.

* * *

**Well, there's the end of this chapter. Feedback would be much appreciated and I will update as soon as I am able to, which me being me, will probably be pretty soon. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hit Girl**

* * *

**Summary: The****re's a new hero in Middleton with a severe stalking issue when it comes to Sami while at the same time, a new girl shows up in Middleton High School with eyes set on the Teen Hero leader. A new villain also arrives in the small town looking for this "Hit Girl". Will Sami be able to put aside her weirded outness long enough to help the young hero? Or will obsession get in the way? Or is everything as it seems? So many questions, but what are the answers?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hit Girl or any characters related to the "Kick-Ass" franchise. I also do not own any cartoon characters mentioned, for they belong to their respected owners. I own only my own characters. **

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure Hit Girl aka Mindy McCready is about ten, so I'm sticking with that. Title has been changed.**

* * *

**City of Middleton, 12:01am...**

* * *

"Sam! Nothing's happening! We're so freaking bored!" Ben complained into his comm. link while hanging over the side of a building. Him and Robin were in charge of West Side while Sami and Hit Girl were on the East Side, making Jack responsible for everything in between. So far, this was about the fourth or fifth time Sami had heard that very same complaint. From the very same person. Again.

Sami sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in absolute annoyance. Of course nothing was happening! They just got out here ten minutes ago! They were later than usual today due to the fact that Mindy and Ben refused to get along for more than five minutes thus resulting in a ridiculously long argument/fist fight. The older Teen Hero still didn't know what possessed her to still take the two of them out for patrol instead of grounding their asses. Sami turned to look down at Hit Girl, who was in the process of flipping her Butterfly Knife around in her hands. She pulled up a holo-screen to see what exactly Ben and Robin were doing. The older hero rolled her eyes. Ben was messing around on his phone off the side of a building while Robin did various flips and stretches next to him. Typical,

"Hey," Hit Girl said, Sami looked down at her, "where the hell are all the villains at?"

Sami just gave her a shrug, confused herself. Where were the villains? They were usually out right about now and causing destruction left and right. Something was definitely not right here. A scream on the East Side made the heroes turn their heads toward that direction. Gun shots sounded after, making the heroes sprint and leap from roof to roof until they had reached their destination. A gun fight between enemy gangs, one leader held the other 's girlfriend hostage in front of him.

With another eye roll, Sami had made a motion, telling Ben and Robin to get behind the guy with the hostage, while she and Hit Girl went after the guy pointing the gun toward the hostage and taker. Robin and Ben began taking out their assigned gang, startling the leader and making him release the girlfriend. She ran to a nearby street and just kept going without looking back. Sami fought her half of the opposite gang members while Hit Girl killed her half, including the worried boyfriend/leader. Once the team of heroes completed their tasks, Jack had finally showed up on his hoverboard. He flipped his goggles back and looked at the bloodied mess the purple girl had caused,

"I'm guessing I just missed a fight/murder?" he asked with a raised brow. Sami looked from him to Hit Girl, who just looked at the elder with irritation,

"I know, I shouldn't have killed any of those assholes, but prison is like a slap on the wrist and these fuckers aren't good enough for cells!" Hit Girl explained with her hands raised in defense. Sami sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, standing straight,

"First, no cursing-"

"But you curse all the time!" Hit Girl exclaimed,

"You're ten years old!"

"Ten and three-fourths!"

"Doesn't matter! Second, these gang members aren't good enough for death. The only good enough solution for these thugs is prison, because their only salvation would be death and the guards will make sure that they don't get that salvation and suffer for as long as possible. Third, during all of these killings, did you ever once think about what would happen if you had accidentally stabbed Ben or Robin with your Bo Staff?"

"But, I wouldn't have!"

"In the heat of the fight, you could have! When you're going, you go and don't stop. If you would've stabbed one of them, you wouldn't have realized it until it was too late. You can't afford to be careless, let alone risk a team mate." Sami finished.

Hit Girl glared up at the elder, tears burning at the younger's eyes,

"You don't understand! You'll never understand! You wouldn't be able to kill someone even if an innocent life depended on it!" Hit Girl hollered. She put her staff away and marched off to the camaro. Sami just watched as Ben and Robin stalked after the younger. The brunette felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look back at Jack,

"Little harsh there, don't you think?" he asked. She released another sigh,

"I know. I it's just, I understand exactly what is going on with her. I gave up killing people because I thought about those risks. What would happen if I had accidentally stabbed and/or shot you, Kim, Ron, or any of the other Teen Heroes. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't want another child to be corrupted by that hell called guilt. I don't know where she learned all of that, but I want to. I really do so I might be able to help her "heal" so to speak. I can babysit kids, but this girl told me in private, that she wanted me to be her guardian. I don't know if I can. I'm not-"

"You're not Bruce Wayne?" Jack asked. Sami nodded and gave a sigh once more, this one shakier than the others. Jack gave her shoulder a firm squeeze,

"Look, I know what she's going through, you know, minus the killing. She just needs time to cool off. Maybe you need to talk to her about this. Figure out why she chose you. Once you understand that, then ask her about what happened to her family. From there, she might be open to your help." Jack explained with the tongue of a wise man. Sami looked to her long time best friend with a thankful smile,

"What the hell would I do without you, Jay?" she asked. Jack gave a smile and patted her on the back,

"Probably go insane. Now, let's go before Ben decides that he wants to learn how to drive." he said as they both headed back to the Camaro.

* * *

**Big Daddy's and Hit Girl's Abandoned Safehouse...**

A grunt cut through the air as a fist collided with someone's jaw. The sound of grunting echoed off the walls of the room as Kick Ass landed in his side on the floor. He was tied up to a wooden chair and was currently being beaten to death by Mother-Fucker's goons. Mother-Fucker himself was currently watching the "show" while asking about Hit Girl's whereabouts every other hit,

"Where the fuck is the little bitch, Kicked-Ass?" Mother-Fucker hollered, kicking the hero in the ribcage.

Kick-Ass grunted and coughed, coughing up blood, "I...I don't k-know. Wouldn't t-tell you if I-I did know."

"TELL ME!" Mother-Fucker hollered, pulling out his gun.

Kick-Ass smiled, showing off his bloody teeth before spitting in the villain's face. Mother-Fucker cried out, furiously wiping the blood off of his face in disgust. He looked down at his hand before looking back at the fallen hero. He aimed the gun at the green clad teenager,

"I'm gonna kill you, and when I find that little shit, I'll kill her too." MF said.

Kick-Ass gave a laugh, "You won't stand a chance. She probably found a nice group of people who will hand your ass to you. When that happens, I'll laugh loud as shit."

MF didn't reply, cocking his gun, "See you in hell, Kick-Ass."

A gunshot rang out throughout the room as blood splattered the floor. Mother-Fucker had blown Kick-Ass's brains out. The villain handed the gun off to one of his goons and walked out of the room in silence. He left a trail of blood behind him.

* * *

**Middleton, Parker Residence...**

The camaro had pulled up into the drive way and Hit-Girl wasted no time throwing open the car door and storming toward the back door behind the house. Sami and Ben watched from the car as Mindy yanked on the house door furiously, cursing at the object blocking her way in,

"How long do you think it'll take her to realize that she needs a house key?" Ben asked.

The two heroes heard the sound of shattering/splintering wood hitting the ground. Both brunettes turned to look at the young purple hero. The same young hero who had just taken out their heavy secured door with her foot. The ten year old marched right inside without making an attempt to fix the door or cover up her tracks. She didn't even take a second look at it. Just walked right by it without remorse. Ben shook his head and made tsking noises,

"Mom is so not going to let her stay here when she sees this." he said.

Sami rubbed her temples in annoyance, going up on to the front porch to try and fix the door. This was the last thing she needed to deal with right now. And she sure as hell was not going to let Mindy go off on to the streets again. A little girl like her didn't need to live that type of life right now. As the brunette was fixing the front door, Ben contemplated helping his older sister. Instead, he opted to just watch,

"You know, that piece is upside down." Ben said with a smile.

"Shut the hell up, it's so not." Sami simply said.

Silence passed between them for a while. Neither one of them had said anything and they hadn't spoke of the mission like they usually do. Hit Girl just changed everything for their world. Sami really wanted the little girl to fit in and be happier. What the teenager had to figure out first was why Hit Girl saught her out. After the door was fixed, Ben dismissed himself to his room and Sami headed up to Mindy's room.

* * *

**Mindy's Room...**

The blond had her face buried in the pillows, crying her little blue eyes out. She missed her father. She missed her godfather Marcus and felt like an ass for paying someone to replace him while traveling to Middleton from Gotham. Ever since that night, Mindy hadn't felt the same. She felt too dependent and too bitchy all of the time now. She had also felt so hostile, well, more hostile than usual. The girl rolled over on to her back and was about to fall asleep.

Until someone knocked on the fucking door,

"Go the fuck away!" Mindy called.

The door opened anyway as Sami came inside,

"Mindy?" Sami said gently as she sat down at the end of the bed, laying a hand on the little girl's leg. The blond turned back over on to her stomach and buried her face into the pillow once again,

"What the fuck do _you _want?" Mindy hissed, though it came out muffled through the pillow.

Sami pulled her hand away and put it back in her lap, looking at the now sobbing younger with sorrow. The older girl just wished she could help the younger, but Sami didn't know what was wrong or why the younger was so upset. It couldn't have been the fact that Mindy had killed someone. It could've been the argument earlier, but it seems like more than just words were able to hurt the younger girl. This made Sami think that there was a much deeper reason for Mindy's sadness,

"Mindy, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Why the fuck should I tell you?"

"Because I can easily just escort you to the nearest Police Department." 'Or insane asylum.' Sami thought the last part to herself.

Mindy sat up and looked at the elder, "Yeah, right. You don't even have the balls to kill the fucking Joker when you're in Gotham." the blond spat.

Sami was about to make a comment when the thought struck her. How the hell did Mindy know that? The Joker always remained in the Gotham Area. The only news reports of her being in Gotham were for charity events, not crime-fighting. Batman usually told Sami to scram before the cops or paparazzi showed up and she did just that. So how the hell could Mindy have known that Sami had fought against the Joker?

"Mindy, how did you know that I fought the Joker?" Sami asked.

Mindy hadn't answered at first. She had actually stayed silent for a bit before she had answered, "It's all over the news," the young girl said, not too confident in her answer.

Sami got her. Mindy was always confident when she spoke, and that answer wasn't confident,

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm gone before the Paps show up."

Mindy didn't reply. No witty retort or smartass slur. Just nothing.

* * *

**There's the end of that chapter, sorry if it is not up to Par with my other fics. **


End file.
